Device manufacturers assign serial numbers to manufactured devices. The serial numbers are stored into a database, where information of a specific device can be stored later on, when the device is purchased by the customer and put into use. This information can include, for example, operational parameters of the device, location of deployment, or other information as desired.
The database can be updated with information of the manufactured devices via a web-interface. However, depending on the amount of information to be entered per each device, entering the information to the database can be a time-consuming task. In some cases, a fixed Internet connection to the database is not available or the connection to the database is slow, whereby the time specified for updating the database is increased or even prevented, when no connection to the database is available. Additionally, due to human error in entering the information, the information updated in the database can be erroneous.